A New Kind Of Demon
by Sapphire Wulf
Summary: inuyasha fights a demon who could use telekinesis. it really sucks. just read, please.


**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. **

**Claimer: I do own Kyoshi, Riuse, Brad, and Vivian. **

--------------------------------------(OMG! A LINE BREAK!)------------------------------------

Kagome and friends were traveling through the woods one night when they came upon the gates to a village they had never been to. As they stepped through the gates, InuYasha sensed a demonic aura. Every one looked around for the demon.

--------------------------------------(OMG! A LINE BREAK!)-------------------------------------

Not far away, Kyoshi, a moon demon, sat curled in a circle by her human friend Riuse. Suddenly, Kyoshi stood up, sensing the presence of new comers in the village. _'Let us go greet them,' _she said telepathically to Riuse. The brown haired boy nodded and stood up, following the fox-like demon out of the house.

Kyoshi arrived at the gates ready to greet the visitors. But as she approached, InuYasha drew his Tetsusaiga. Kyoshi blinked her pupilless white eyes passively.

--------------------------------------(OMG! A LINE BREAK!)-------------------------------------

InuYasha stood ready for a fight when Miyoga appeared on his shoulder. "Master InuYasha," the flea said, "I don't think this is a very good idea."

"What do you mean? 'Not a good idea'," InuYasha asked.

"Well that's a moon demon," Miyoga answered, "a moon demon's power waxes and wanes with the phases of the moon. The have three forms. This form, like a three tailed fox, a human-like form, and an in between form. Seeing as tonight is the night of the full moon, this demon is at its most powerful state. These demons are telekinetic and use psychic abilities to fight. That's why it would be most unwise to fight this demon."

"Keh, like I care," InuYasha said, "I'll beat this demon easy." InuYasha took a step forward. Kyoshi raise her head, her silver fur shined in the moonlight. She looked at InuYasha with passive eyes.

Then InuYasha rushed forward; he swung his sword down towards Kyoshi's head. Kyoshi didn't move. Then, out of no where, Riuse jumped in front of Kyoshi. Kyoshi's head snapped to look directly at InuYasha. The hanyou was frozen in his place, his sword just touching Riuse's cheek, as InuYasha had been unable to stop himself from going forward.

Kyoshi was using her psychic powers. She then moved InuYasha backwards a few feet, away from Riuse. _'You're bleeding,'_ she said to the brown haired boy, seeing a drop of blood come from a tiny cut on his face. Kyoshi raised her head and licked off the blood. '_Now you asked for it,'_ she said so every one could hear in their heads. The moon demon stepped forward, her lips pulled back, showing her sharp teeth.

Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha all got ready for an attack. Kyoshi stepped forward again. She looked at InuYasha, and suddenly her flew to the side and hit the ground hard. She then looked over at Sango and Miroku, as Kagome ran to InuYasha. _'I dare you to,'_ she said to them eyeing the giant boomerang.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her weapon. It was deflected easily by the telekinesis and Sango was pushed back a few feet. Miroku didn't even dare to use his wind tunnel because Riuse was right behind Kyoshi.

InuYasha was back on his feet, "ha! You won't beat me that easy!" he said. Kyoshi turned her head slowly towards him. She raised him into the air and then let all but his hands go so that he was hanging by his wrists in the air.

'_Why did you draw your weapon to me?'_ she asked. InuYasha didn't answer; he just wiggled in mid air trying to get free. _'I've done nothing to you and yet you drew your sword first. Why?'_ Still no answer. Kyoshi shook her head slowly. She then let InuYasha fall to the ground.

Now Kyoshi took in the whole group. A miko, a hanyou, a monk, a demon slayer, a cat, and a fox. _'What an odd group,'_ she said aloud,_ 'don't you think so, Riuse?' _

The seventeen-year-old nodded, "yeah."

Kyoshi then walked up to Kilala. She held every one back as she came closer. Kyoshi looked into the cat's eyes and began talking to it. To every one Kilala seemed at ease with Kyoshi. Kilala then shrunk back to his ((yes his, Kilala is a boy)) normal size.

Now every one could hear laughing, Kyoshi was laughing, _'put away your weapons,'_ she said, _'you have no use for them. I apologize. My name is Kyoshi and this is Riuse. Welcome to Sakaia village." _Kyoshi lowered her head when she apologized, and turned to her side when she finished her sentence, swishing her three tails.

"Huh?" Kagome said, "what just happened?"

'_A misunderstanding was solved,'_ Kyoshi answered, _'come, I will show you where you can stay for the night.'_ Kyoshi began leading the way towards some houses.

"Well?" Riuse said, looking at them, "are you coming, or not?" Kilala gladly followed and Shippo followed after him. Then Kagome and Sango. And finally the boys decided to follow.

'_The boys will stay with Riuse and the girls will stay with me," _Kyoshi said, _'now would you two prefer your own rooms or would you like to share?'_ she asked Kagome and Sango.

"Um… I don't mind sharing," Kagome said.

"I'm okay with it,' Sango said.

'_Okay,' _Kyoshi said, _'here we are.'_ They were in front of a two-story building that had stairs going to the upper level. _'Come with me,'_ Kyoshi said heading up the stairs. The boys followed Riuse through a door. _'Vivian! I'm back!'_ Kyoshi called when they were inside.

"Hey, I'm back here," a voice called from a room. Then a girl with flame red hair stepped out of a door.

'_Kagome, Sango, this is my good friend Vivian,' _Kyoshi said, _'Vivian, this is Kagome and Sango.'_

"Wait, how did you know our names? We didn't tell you," Sango said.

'_Kilala told me,'_ Kyoshi answered, simply. Then she went to a door, '_this is where you will sleep.'_ She said, pushing the door open to reveal two beds, a large dresser, and bedside tables. _'My room is down here, and this is Vivian's room,' _Kyoshi pointed to each door with one of her tails, _'Vivian, could you make sure they're taken care of for me? I used a lot of energy tonight and must get to bed.'_

"No problem, Kyoshi," Vivian said as the demon retreated into her room, "now, make your selves at home. It's actually pretty late so I was going to go to bed. If you need any thing you know where to find me."

"That's okay," Kagome said, "we planned on going to bed too." She smiled kindly. The girls split up and went to their respective rooms.

------------------------------------------(OMG! A LINE BREAK!)---------------------------------

The next day Kagome woke up to find Vivian in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Hey, can you go wake up Kyoshi for me?" Vivian asked.

"Sure," Kagome said and headed down the hall to Kyoshi's room. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so she opened the door a crack and looked. Kagome gasped. There lying in the bed was not a silver moon demon, but a girl about her own age, with long brown hair. "K-Kyoshi?" Kagome said hesitantly. The girl's eyes shot open.

"Hmm? Yeah?" the girl asked covering her green eyes from the sunlight.

"Uh… Vivian made breakfast," Kagome said, "she wanted me to get you."

"Mm okay, I'll be out in a sec." Kyoshi answered. And Kagome left. After breakfast all the girls went down stairs to meet with the guys, after a long explanation of why Kyoshi no longer looked as she had the previous night. It was because she was a moon demon and the moon was not out during the day.

When they got down stairs, Kyoshi went through another long explanation about there being no moon during the day.

So now every one was walking as Kyoshi, Vivian, Riuse, and Brad, Riuse's room mate, gave a tour of the village, much to InuYasha's displeasure.

Near the end of the tour, Kyoshi felt a wandering hand on her. She quickly flipped around and smacked Miroku across the face. Said monk fell over unconscious, as Kyoshi stalked off angrily. And so that was the end to that day. Kagome and friends left the village and continued on their journey for the Shikon Jewel.

---------------------------------------(OMG! A LINE BREAK!)------------------------------------

**okay yeah I know the ending sucked but what about the rest of it? yeah this is just some ting I had stuck in my head. I was bored and had nothing to do so I wrote this, yeah I know it sucks. Just review please, weather you like it or not.**


End file.
